kaczordonaldfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Granit Forsant
'Granit Forsant '- wróg Sknerusa McKwacza w finansach. Drugi najbogatszy kaczor świata, zaraz za Sknerusem. Należy do Klubu miliarderów. Mieszka w swoim skarbcu (łudząco podobnym do skarbca McKwacza) w Dolinie Limpopo w Afryce. W komiksach występuje dość rzadko. Życiowym celem Forsanta jest zdeklasowanie Sknerusa i upokorzenie go.thumb Wygląd i osobowość Granit jest podstępny, ale działa odkrycie, w odróżnieniu od Kwakerfellera. Często korzysta z usług Braci Be. W komiksach jest ubrany w czarny płaszcz i szkocką czapkę, w serialu Kacze opowieści (wersja z 1987) płaszcz zamieniony jest na czarną marynarkę i szkocki kilt, a bohater jest właścicielem siwej brody. Również w reboocie kaczor nosi się jak Szkot i ma brodę, jednak jest o wiele grubszy. Zgodnie z komiksem autorstwa Dona Rosy pt. "Postrach Transwalu", zawartym w dziele Życie i czasy Sknerusa McKwacza, Forsant i McKwacz po raz pierwszy spotkali się w roku 1887 w Afryce, gdzie młody Sknerus pojechał szukać szczęścia. Uratował życie Granitowi (ten skłamał swojemu wybawcy, że jest Burem), który wpadł w tarapaty ze względu na swoje złodziejskie zapędy, i postanowił mu zaufać. Szybko okazało się to zgubne w skutkach- Forsant okradł McKwacza ze wszystkiego, gdy ten spał, po czym odjechał. Sknerus dorwał go w miasteczku i upokorzył, oblewając go smołą, potem pokrywając pierzem, a na końcu wsadzając do więzienia pod zarzutem napaści na jego lwa. Ostatni dialog, który między sobą wtedy odbyli, zapowiadał ich przyszłe stosunki: Granit zawołał: ''Dopadnę cię za to, McKwacz! Pewnego dnia będę kimś i wtedy załatwię takie nic jak ty bez jednego mrugnięcia okiem! ''Sknerus odparł: ''Ty nigdy nie będziesz kimś, chłopcze! Jeśli nawet kiedyś zdobędziesz trochę forsy, na pewno nie zrobisz tego uczciwie! A ja tak! ''Przytoczony komiks dobrze obrazuje osobowość Forsanta: jest on "śliski", zakłamany i nie boi się sięgnąć po nieuczciwe rozwiązania. Komiksy Carl Barks Forsant został stworzony przez Barksa. Zadebiutował w komiksie "O kawałek sznurka" (org. "The Second-Richest Duck") w 1956 roku. Został scharakteryzowany jako skąpiec, bogaty potentat i złoczyńca, który nie widzi problemu w łamaniu prawa czy w innych nieuczciwych praktykach, jeśli tylko pozwoliłyby mu one zostać najbogatszym kaczorem świata. Jest "krzywym zwierciadłem" McKwacza (chwciwość Sknerusa jest łagodzona przez jego życzliwość i dobroczynność). Obie postacie przypominają siebie zarówno pod względem wyglądu, jak i zachowania. Żaden z bohaterów nie jest w stanie zaakceptować wyższej pozycji tego drugiego. Podobnie jak Sknerus, Granit przechowuje część swojej fortuny w skarbcu. Jego główny dochód stanowią zyski z kopalń diamentów. McKwacz jest otoczony przez rodzinę; Forsant nie ma krewnych ani przyjaciół, którzy mogliby go wspierać, ani rywali poza Sknerusem. Wydaje się, że to dlatego jest jeszcze bardziej bezwzględny niż jego konkurent. Po Barksie W ciągu dziesięciu lat, licząc od emerytury Barksa, postać występowała rzadko, pojawiając się tylko w czterech komiksach. Nie była tak rozpoznawalna, jak inni wrogowie Sknerusa (np. Magika de Czar). Forsant wrócił do łask w roku 1979- twórcy pracujący dla Egmontu, Lars Bergström i Stefan Printz-Påhlson, postanowili go ożywić. Od tamtej pory Granit wystąpił w ponad stu historyjkach Egmonta, z których niektóre przedstawiają go jako wpływowego członka Klubu Miliarderów. Don Rosa W 1987 roku Rosa stworzył swój pierwszy komiks z udziałem kaczek pt. "Syn Słońca" (org. "The Son of the Sun"). W historyjce wystąpił Forsant, a sama ona kipiała od nawiązań do klasycznych opowieści Barksa. Granit został ukazany jako jeden z najbardziej zaradnych, bezwzględnych i charyzmatycznych rywali Sknerusa. Rosa, który przyznaje, że ma słabość fo Forsanta, umieścił go w wielu swoich komiksach. Według jego narracji Granit urodził się mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co McKwacz i spotkał go po raz pierwszy podczas gorączki złota w Afryce w 1887 roku. Bohater urodził się w biedzie i pragnął za pomocą przekrętów i kradzieży zdobyć bogactwo. Animacje Kacze opowieści (1987) Forsant był jedną z głównych postaci serialu. W odróżnieniu od komiksów, miał szkockie pochodzenie (podkreślane przez noszenie kiltu). Również jego miejsce zamieszkania zostało przemianowane z Doliny Limpopo na Kaczogród. Od czasu do czasu pracowali dla niego Bracia Be. Forsant jest także ważnym antagonistą w serii komiksów "Kacze opowieści". Kacze opowieści (2017) Według rebootu serialu Granit urodził się w Południowej Afryce. W dzieciństwie pracował jako pucybut. Pewnego razu spotkał Sknerusa McKwacza przebywającego na kontynencie w interesach; wyczyścił mu buty, a w nagrodę biznesmen podarował mu amerykańską dziesięciocentówkę. Forsant poczuł się oszukany i w przypływie gniewu ukradł Sknerusowi złoty spinacz do banknotów. Później zrobił wszystko, żeby być "bardziej szkockim" od McKwacza (począwszy od stroju, a skończywszy na akcencie). Bohater jest bezwzględnym biznesmenem. Chętnie kłamie i oszukuje, aby dopiąć swego. Chce być lepszym od Sknerusa we wszystkim i nie może znieść, że na razie jest drugi na liście; jego życiowym celem jest zabicie McKwacza. Ma obsesję na tym punkcie. Ponadto nie grzeszy inteligencją. Forsant2.jpg|1987 Forsant3.jpg|2017 Ciekawostki * W komiksach z lat 2001-2006 był czasem niesłusznie nazywany Kwakerfellerem. W rzeczywistości Kwakerfeller to inny wróg Sknerusa McKwacza.Jednak nawet w 2018 youtuber MugoX nazywa go Kwakerfellerem * Kacze opowieści (szczególnie reboot) eksponują szkockie pochodzenie Forsanta. * W magazynie ,,Kaczor Donald" opublikowano komiks Dona Rosy pt. "A duck who never was", w którym Donald odwiedza alternatywną rzeczywistość. Okazuje się tam, że Sknerus stracił swoją dziesięciocentówkę na rzecz Magiki de Czar, przez co utracił zapał do interesów i niebacznie podpisał umowę, dzięki której Forsant zdobył cały jego majątek. * Ma siostrzeńca o imieniu Kwacek Zgryz. * W komiksie Rosy pt. "A Little Something Special" Forsant stanął na czele grupy mającej okraść i upokorzyć Sknerusa, finansując działania Braci Be, Dziadka Be i Magiki de Czar. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Męskie Kategoria:Kaczki Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Kapitaliści Kategoria:Złodzieje